Third Job
Fighter Infantryman Advanced guard, The way of the pure tanker. Infantryman have Heavy Armour mastery which is really useful to all fighters. They also have Attract Circle, Allowing you to lure as many monster as you want before AoEing them to death. So if your going to be a tanker class or a hybrid tanker path, Choose Infantryman. Note:Infantryman Aoe Sacrifices some of your hp, and is not recomended to use it much oftenly if not stocked up on potions. The infantryman can't resist magic damage, so avoid tanking magic based enemies in large scale. Swordsman This class has a sleep spell, heal skill, mp buff and mp regen. skill, 3 AOE (swordstorm, earthquake and bloody sky) and a ranged attack skill. The sleep spell and the ranged attack skill used require a sword to use, but is no longer needed in future updates as of 2009. Sword storm (a long distance AOE with the best damage multiplier vs. mp cost of any AOE skill you can get until the 4th class) does not require a sword to be used. Earthquake (2H skill) and bloody sky (1H skill) make it easy for players to AOE as either a 2H or 1H character, especially with the long distance sword storm. The sword storm is one of the few skills that use intellegence as an attack base. Mercenary This is a human only class with a 2H focus (you can use 1H and shield but it will not provide any new 1H skills or upgrade existing ones). It is offensively oriented and includes a passive 3% attack bonus and +90 critical. Skills such as fighter's heart and warrior form also are upgraded. Characters who were warriors before tend to go 1v1 with monsters at this stage because they lack HAE (heavy armor expertise) and if they go 1H they will have only one AOE (Blazing body that is based on int). The Mercenary class also receives higher level risk taker and access to the upgraded forms of uppercut and crash blow (earthquake and burning crash respectively). Both have a chance of stunning opponents making it useful for PvP. Mage Priest The continuation from the Cleric class. Heals and is a great supportive member to have in a party.And has a longer Holy Barrier Than Cleric's Holy Barrier. As a buffer and healer, WIS/VIT is the stat recommended. As a soloist, Though not recommended, INT/WIS should be better provided.The Preist is not all tha weak it has a few damage moves. More Info will be provided soon if you help. Sorcerer The continuation from the Wizard class. Very powerful damaging spells. The Sorcerer mainly focuses on AoE atacks like Blizzard and Fire Blast, but also contains a powerful lightning stun that has a chance to stun foes. The Sorcerer becomes close friends with the Infantryman class - monster become easier targets in groups. A wonderful hybrid when you advance from the cleric class. However, sorcerers are not armed with many ways of magic defense, since their class only gets up to a lvl 5 increase in magic defense, so it is best to increase your wisdom to endure magic attacks. More Info will be provided soon. Monk Human only class. This is the only mage class who can wear light armour. Monk specialises in close combat atacks, making it good for PvP. A Monk is a hybrid mix of Warrior and Wizard combining both Powerfull de-buffs, close combat skills and long-range magic skills to destroy your opponent. The Monk gains a large amounts of Hp after completing its Job-Advancement quest (~ +300Hp). Continuing from the Cleric class, the Monk gains new buffs for itself and its comrades keeping the team safer than ever. The Physical and Magical defence of a Monk increases rapidly ensuring that you don't die in PvP and/or close combat with monsters.Some of the skills that the monk class has is the Holyies. Holy Divine,Strike, Etc. The Monk is really a soloist so a party is really not advised. Try not to train Vit while a monk try to train Int. Rogue Archer Advance path of Voyager,specialize in bows.As you upgrade from Voyager you gain new critical buffs,some new AOE and spammable double shot(1-2 sec cooldown). Recommended for those who like ranged characters.This Job is also effective when you want to terrorize your enemies from a distance (Like Stuns or Slow them down). Thief Thief is the most follow class of Ruffian. Specialize in Dagger, but can use Bow for long range luring. Is a stealth class with the skill Stealth and attacking skill Sudden Raid. For maximum damage you can main STR stat, for more critical and evasion Dex is the key, still there can be a hybrid of both of them but you should don't try to use hybrid type because you will not able to reach maximum potential of your character. Scout The Scout is Tier 3 Elf only job class of the Rogue archetype. The class does not specialize in either dagger or bow, instead a scout is a hybrid. The Scout is not as powerful as pure builds specializing in a certain weapon, but what it loses in power it gains in buffs and support. STR and DEX are recommended for this class, and is also specializing the most certain Related Pages Category:Classes